A Ranger Katastrophe Part 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Jason, Aisha, and Zack travel to Onyx to get the antidote to change Katherine back to normal.
1. Space Travel

A RANGER KATASTROPHE PART 2

DISCLAIMER

My own take on the ep. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the new plot, subplots, and characters you don't recognize. Oh, and I have a poll up on fanfic for a new team of Rangers in a next generation take on this series. You can find it at http : / / forum . fanfiction . net / topic / 2 6 7 1 8 / 3 8 7 1 5 0 1 8 / 1 / # 3 8 8 3 0 3 5 2. These are just candidates for characters. If you see someone in the allies that you like as a Ranger, it's perfectly fine to say so.

"I commend your courage, Rangers. However, the Earth cannot spare all of you," Zordon said.

"That's why not all of us are going," Jason responded. "Zack, Aisha, and I will go, while the rest of you stay here in case Rita and Zedd revive Katastrophe," he continued.

"A wise course of action, Jason," Zordon approved.

"Hey, where **is** the antidote anyway?" Zack questioned.

"It is on the planet Onyx in the Tri Gama System, which is next to KO35," Zordon answered.

"Should we take the zords?" Jason asked.

"Though the zords are able to come to you wherever you are on Earth, they are not meant for deep space travel and it is uncertain whether they would be fully functional in space or on another planet," Zordon replied.

"Looks like we're jetting it," Jason stated.

"All right!" Zack cheered.

"Dude, you enjoy that mode of teleportation way too much," Jason chuckled.

"Jetting?" Aisha repeated nervously. Though she had heard the others talk about the second type of teleportation, she had yet to experience it. _What if I mess up?_ she wondered. As if sensing her worry, Jason placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"It's pretty much the same as teleporting, only with instinctive coordinates," he told her.

"So in other words, you're a homing pigeon," Rocky commented. Adam smacked him on the arm.

"Go, Rangers. And may the Power protect you." Jason, Zack, and Aisha touched a button on their communicators and instantly disappeared in a flash of particles. Just then, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Goldar, Rito, and a swarm of Putties are in the park!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Man, they don't waste any time," Tommy grumbled. Then, "It's morphin' time! Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Brachio!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" As soon as the Rangers were at the scene, they went into action. On the moon, Zedd had noticed Jason, Zack, and Aisha traveling through the sky.

"They're heading for Onyx!" he exclaimed.

"Scorpina, stop them!"

"Yes, Empress!" The woman teleported out of the palace and headed for the Rangers. In space, Jason, Zack, and Aisha continued their journey. Suddenly, they all heard something coming behind them. Jason looked over his shoulder to see a large boulder heading straight for them!

"It's Scorpina! She's in her traveling form!" he warned. The boulder increased its speed.

"It's morphin' time!"

"Stega!"

"Mastodon!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Once morphed, the three took out their Blade Blasters and fired. However, the blasts had no impact. The Rangers moaned as they were knocked back by the boulder. Then, they each drew out their weapons, put them together, and fired. Scorpina cried out in pained surprise as she found herself reverting back to her warrior form. She then brought out her boomerang weapon and threw it at them. However, the Red, Black, and Purple Rangers merely put their weapons together again and let out their own blast, which knocked the girl back. Scorpina growled and charged at them. The Red Ranger lashed out with his sword, hitting her across the chest. With another cry, Scorpina fell back.

"I'll be back," she snarled and then teleported out. The Red, Black, and Purple Rangers sheathed their weapons and continued on their way. Meanwhile, at Angel Grove Park, the other Rangers still battling Goldar, Rito, and the Putties. With his sword brandished menacingly, Goldar lunged towards the Green and White Ranger, who quickly blocked the attack with his Dragon Dagger. Goldar went to strike again, only to meet the same result. Soon, the two were locked in an intense sword fight. Rito, meanwhile, was continually shooting lasers out of his eyes while at the same time, throwing energy from his sword at the Rangers. In the Command Center, Alpha, Zordon, and Katherine watched the fight through the viewing globe. Katherine hissed and spit at the globe.

"I feel the same way, Katherine," Alpha responded. The cat looked at her Morpher longingly. _Oh, if I could only morph_, she thought to herself. She hated being stuck like this. Hopefully, Jason, Zack, and Aisha would be back with the antidote quickly. On the moon, Finster was tending to Scorpina's wound as Zedd chanted a spell that made him larger than life and then headed out into space, staff in hand. _I guess if I want the Red, Black, and Purple Rangers destroyed, I'll have to do it myself since our minions are completely useless_, he thought. Then, with an incredible speed despite his low energy, he headed for Onyx. The three Rangers continued traveling until the Red Ranger spotted something.

"Hey, I think that's it," he told the others, pointing to the planet. They started for the planet and-were blasted by an enormous energy wave.

"WHOA! It's Zedd!" the Red Ranger shouted, his eyes widening in surprise beneath his helmet. He didn't know that he had the power of teleportation and making himself bigger. Once again the Rangers pulled out their weapons, combined them, and fired. A small explosion knocked Zedd back, but otherwise made no effect on him.

"Nice try, Rangers. But you'll have to do better than that to get past me," Zedd declared and then fired on the Rangers once more. This time, the beam made direct contact. The Rangers cried out in pain as they were knocked back. Zedd allowed himself a terrible grin as he closed in on his enemies. Yes! He could almost taste his victories. He prepared to fire and-he was shot back!


	2. Help And Fights

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the new plot, the subplots, and characters you don't recognize.

"Huh?" the Rangers asked in surprise. Who had saved them? To their surprise, a fighter plane expertly dove around Zedd's form and fired off rapid shots, hitting him.

"Whoa. Morphinominal," the Red Ranger breathed.

"As Billy would say: prodigious," the Black Ranger commented. The Rangers pulled out their Blade Blasters and fired at the large zord. _Oh, terrific. I'm surrounded_, Zedd thought with some sarcasm. Though he didn't have his full strength, he powered up his staff and started to fire.

"Rangers, combine weapons!" Instantly the Power Sword, Power Axe, and Stega Stinger were put together and the Rangers fired at Zedd. Using the diversion, the pilot pulled their plane around and then fired on the other side of the monarch. Despite his best efforts, Zedd soon had to concede a temporary defeat and quickly teleported himself out.

"Oh, thank goodness," the Purple Ranger sighed in relief. The pilot made motions, indicating that the three should follow him and they did so. Meanwhile, on Earth, the other Rangers were busily battling Goldar, Rito, and the Putties. Goldar growled and lunged towards the Green and White Ranger, who quickly pulled out Saba and blocked the incoming attack. Goldar growled again and then kicked the Green and White Ranger back as Rito powered up his sword and then thrust the energy into the middle of the fighters. With simultaneous cries, the Rangers fell to the ground. Rito laughed and fired lasers from his eyes. The Rangers cried out again and Goldar and Rito laughed as the Putties surrounded the fallen warriors. This was good. The Rangers were completely at their mercy. The Rangers scrambled to their feet and each blocked an incoming attack, and then knocked the two warriors back.

"Put 'em together!" The Rangers put their weapons together. Rito and Goldar tensed as electricity flowed from the Blaster.

"Uh-oh! Gotta go!" Rito exclaimed and then the two disappeared. Then, the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center. Katherine meowed and rubbed against Kimberly worriedly.

"It's okay, Katherine. We're all right," she soothed, picking up her friend. _But Jason, Zack, and Aisha aren't back yet_, Katherine thought as she meowed again, her eyes glued to the viewing globe.

"Billy, what's wrong with her?" Rocky wondered as Katherine continued to meow unhappily. Billy glanced down at her, then to the viewing globe, and then back to the girl.

"She appears to be apprehensive about the mission and is most likely concerned about the end result as well as her return to homo sapien status," he answered. Trini, Adam, and Kimberly nodded in understanding as the others looked at him confusion.

"Translation?" Rocky asked.

"She's worried about the mission ending well and returning to normal," Trini answered and the others nodded in understanding. It made sense. Back in space, the Red, Black, and Purple Rangers had landed on a planet and watched as a lone figure exited the plane and then removed their helmet.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jason and these are my friends Aisha and Zack," Jason answered.

"I am Kinwan from K035," the man introduced himself.

"K035?" Jason, Aisha, and Zack chorused. _Zordon said Onyx is close to K035. This could be the break we need_, Zack thought to himself.

"Could you give us a ride to Onyx?" Jason requested.

"From your costumes, I assume that you are planetary Rangers," Kinwan stated.

"Yeah, that's right. We were chosen by Zordon," Jason answered. _Zordon? They were chosen by Zordon?_ Kinwan asked himself.

"Why do you need to go to Onyx?" Kinwan wondered out loud.

"One of our teammates was attacked and changed by Katastrophe. We need the antidote to turn her back," Jason answered.

"Of course I'll give you a ride to Onyx. But we must leave right away," the man said.

"Hey, uh, are sure? I mean, we don't want to put you out or anything," Zack told him.

"You're kind. It would be an honor to help Zordon's chosen," Kinwan stated. With that, they procured a bigger plane and then left the planet.


	3. Plots

DISCLAIMER

Power rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the new plot, the subplots, and characters you don't recognize.

On the moon, Zedd fumed and turned to Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina.

"You bumbling fools! You can't do one simple task! And now the Rangers are on their way to Onyx to retrieve the antidote!" he roared.

"I'm exceedingly sorry, Excellency. I will do better next time," Goldar apologized, bowing. Zedd growled and charged his staff and pointing it at Goldar.

"Zeddy! If you hurt Goldar, you'll ruin the next phase of my plan," Rita chided, yanking the staff away.

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Zedd wondered.

"The Rangers and their companion may get to Onyx for the antidote, but they'll **never** leave!" Rita answered, her sentence ending in a cackle. She turned to watch the Rangers' travels through her Repulsa-scope. She let out a low and sinister cackle as she watched the space craft traveled towards Onyx. When they landed, Kinwan shut the engine off and got out.

"All right. Stick close to me. This planet is **extremely** dangerous and its patrons don't take kindly to the forces of good," the man warned.

"We understand," the Red Ranger said and the Black and Purple Rangers stepped closer to the Red Ranger and Kinwan.

"Where exactly would we **find** this antidote?" the Purple Ranger wondered. For an answer, Kinwan veered towards the right and the three Rangers followed him.

"I hope this antidote works. I don't think Kat likes being a cat all that much," the Purple Ranger commented in a whisper.

"Yeah, I know. Not that I blame her. Poor girl's been through enough thanks to Rita and Zedd," the Black Ranger added.

"Yeah, first having to overcome her fear of the water to save Jason, and now she's been turned into a whole different species," the Purple Ranger said.

"Focus," the Red Ranger told them. Kinwan just rolled his eyes. _Is this what the Astro Team is going to be like someday?_ he wondered. If so, it probably wasn't the worst thing. After all, these three seemed to work well together. Silently, the four continued on their way, unaware that they were being spied upon.

"Yes. Perfect." Rita smiled evilly. "Finster! Recreate Katastrophe and send her to Onyx to destroy the Red, Black, and Purple Rangers!"

"Right away, my Queen." Finster hurried to do so as Rita continued to spy through the telescope.

"And what of the other Rangers?" Zedd asked.

"That's where Goldar and Scorpina come in! While Katastrophe takes care of the three off-planet, Goldar and Scorpina will take care of the other Rangers!" Rita replied happily.

"We're ready, Empress," Scorpina eagerly stated.

"Then, go." Goldar and Scorpina disappeared with a group of Rita's Putties as Finster appeared with Katastrophe.

"She's ready, My Queen," the dog-like monster reported.

"Excellent. The Red, Black, and Purple Rangers as well as their friend are going down!" she exclaimed and then cackled as she zapped Katastrophe to Onyx and Goldar and Scorpina landed back on Earth.


	4. Pet Changes

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the new plot, the subplots, and characters you don't recognize. And yes, I'm aware I most likely sped up the process for getting animals from a shelter. It just worked out that way.

In the Command Center, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Goldar and Scorpina are back!" Alpha exclaimed. At this, Kimberly put Katherine on the floor.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy called. "Drago-Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Brachio!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Once at the site of the attack, the Green and White, Silver, Gold, Pink, Blue, and Yellow Rangers spread out to battle the Putties, Goldar, and Scorpina. Meanwhile, on Onyx, Kinwan and the Red, Black, and Purple Rangers had been ambushed by Katastrophe. The monster yowled and charged at them. Kinwan grunted as he was knocked back, but remained standing.

"Welcome to Onyx, Rangers. I hope you like it, since you're never leaving," Katastrophe taunted. The Rangers pulled out their weapons and charged at Katastrophe, striking her with the Power Sword, Power Axe and Stega Winger respectively. The monster screeched in pain and then let out her own attacks with furious kicks and punches. Then, she lashed out with her claws, causing the Rangers to jump back.

"Be careful! You don't want to end up like Kat!" the Red Ranger warned.

"I'll go get the antidote, you hold her off!" Kinwan shouted, earning a nod of acknowledgement from the Red Ranger. Suddenly, a group of 'Z' Putties had surrounded him. _Oh, for Pete's sake, I don't have time for this_, Kinwan thought to himself as he pulled out a blaster and began firing. The Black Ranger turned to quickly glance at their new friend who was firing on the Putties.

"Aim for the Z!" Kinwan heeded the advice and disposed of the Putties in record time. As soon as the Putties were gone, Kinwan ran in the direction of run-down warehouse. _If the antidote's anywhere, it's gonna be in there_, Kinwan thought to himself. Hopefully, if it was, no one had found it and he could just take it and give it to the Rangers. With a loud meow, Katastrophe knocked the Rangers back.

"Let's bring 'em together!" the Red Ranger shouted. Immediately, the three put their weapons together and fired. Katastrophe howled in rage as she fell back.

"Forget it! I'm not taking this again!" With that, she teleported away.

"NOOOOOOOO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU SPINELESS COWARD!" With a yell of rage, Rita charged up her staff and fired it at Onyx.

"WHOA! I think we better find that antidote and fast!" the Red Ranger shouted and they headed off, following the tracks Kinwan had made in the sand. When they got to the warehouse, they went in.

"Kinwan, you in here?" the Black Ranger asked.

"Over here," Kinwan responded. The three followed the sound of his voice and found him in a back room that held a refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator and took out a syringe full of serum.

"Here's the antidote for your friend. Hopefully, it's not too late," Kinwan stated. With that, they hurried back to the ship and headed back to Earth, where they landed in the Command Center. Katherine meowed when she saw them and hurried towards her friends.

"Kat, we've got the antidote," Jason announced, kneeling down. "This may hurt a bit," he warned. Katherine stiffened as he gently administered the antidote. Moments later, the cat turned back into a human.

"Oh, thank goodness," Katherine sighed in relief as she stood up. "Thank you all," she said.

"Any time," Jason said.

"Zordon, it is good to see you, but I'm afraid I must get back to KO35," Kinwan stated.

"Hey, thanks for everything," Zack said.

"I'm glad I was able to help. Now, may the Power protect you all," Kinwan said, and then left.

"Now, Rangers, the others could use your help," Zordon told them.

"Back to action!" Jason shouted.

"It's morphin' time! Raptor!" Katherine cried at the same time. Within moments, they were at the scene and immediately joined their friends.

"Kat, good to see you back to normal," the Pink Ranger stated.

"It's good to be back to normal," the Brown Ranger commented. Presently, the Putties had been defeated, though Goldar and Scorpina still battled the Rangers, weaving in and out of the group. The Brown Ranger grabbed her Whistling Baton and began twirling it. Goldar and Scorpina groaned in pain, covering their ears and then disappeared. The Rangers cheered. Later that day, Aisha, Kimberly, Trini, and Katherine went back to the shelter.

"Aisha, Trini, where'd you two disappear to?" Maria asked.

"Sorry Maria. We had an unexpected emergency to take care of and there was no time to tell you," Aisha apologized.

"Is everything all right?" Maria questioned in concern.

"It is now," Trini answered.

"Um, has the puppy I was looking at been adopted yet?" Katherine questioned.

"No, he hasn't," Maria answered. They walked to the dog section of the shelter and went to the cage that held the puppy, who barked happily at the woman's approach. Maria opened the cage, carefully picked the puppy up and placed him in Katherine's arms.

"I'll go get the paperwork," Aisha volunteered and walked off to do so.

"What are you going to name him?" Kimberly asked.

"Gabriel," Katherine promptly answered and the puppy yipped happily.

"I think he likes it," Trini commented. Aisha came back with some papers and a pen. Katherine put Gabriel in Kimberly's arms and filled out the necessary items.

"Okay, the puppy's already had his shots so he's good to go," Aisha told her friend.

"That's a good start for Gabriel, isn't it?" Trini asked.

"Gabriel?" Aisha repeated. "I like it," she said. Katherine grinned and hugged Gabriel gently as he barked and licked her face.

THE END


End file.
